


Swallow

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definite perks when your boyfriend didn't need to breathe and didn't have a gag reflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the follower celebration. I had someone send me throat fucking as a kink. The poor anon sounded shy about it, asking if it was acceptable. So, anon, if you're reading this right now, it's more than acceptable. It is welcomed warmly.
> 
> Don't own anything, it's all on Kripke
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS I'm laughing at my own title for this piece.

Early in their relationship Dean quickly discovered that there were perks to having a boyfriend who didn’t need to breathe. For example: throat fucking. It wasn’t something Dean got to do often before, positions were precarious and gagging was just unattractive. Cas, though? He had no gag reflex and he didn’t need to breathe. Jackpot.

So occasionally Dean would ask Cas to lay on the bed sideways, his head hanging over the edge almost comically. Despite the awkward appearance, the anticipation of what he was about to do always turned him on. He quickly undressed, Castiel was already naked and his cock was getting harder as he watched Dean from his prone position just a few feet away. With his boxers gone and his angel waiting, Dean approached the bed.

Without hesitation Castiel opened his mouth. Dean barely bit back a moan at the sight. The pillows from the bed were all stacked on the floor where Dean would kneel. It kept his knees from getting too sore and gave him a few extra inches that really came in handy. His cock pointed directly at Cas’ open mouth as he got into position. Dean definitely understood the sentiment.

He took a deep breath to steady himself before wrapping one hand around his shaft as he pushed into the waiting heat. Cas’ tongue rubbed along the top as he slid in and his lips tightened as Dean got closer to his throat.

Probably the most amazing thing about the entire experience was seeing the bulge form as Cas swallowed him down. The heat of Cas’ mouth and throat were great, but seeing the way his throat expanded only made it better. When he was all the way in he put the hand that had been on his dick at the back of Cas’ skull to keep him steady. The initial pace was slow, his hips rolling gently while he warmed up. Just because he couldn’t truly hurt Cas didn’t mean he was going to be rough with him for the sake of it.

Movement in his periphery caught his attention. Castiel’s hands were rubbing into his skin, moving lower and lower as they ventured to their target. It was a gorgeous view, Cas’ cock flushed and curling in toward his belly. His thrusts got just a bit deeper as he watched Cas’ thin fingers rubbing into his hips and around his cock. They massaged the skin around the base of his dick, teasing around the edge just like Dean would.

Dean pulled out of Cas’ throat, all but the head of his dick hanging out of his mouth. Castiel closed his lips around the tip and suckled teasingly. He licked all around the smooth skin, his tongue lavishing every bit it could reach. Dean groaned, his head falling back and his eyes closing as he enjoyed the attention. In one fluid thrust he was pushed back in all the way, smiling as he once again saw the satisfying lump his cock made in Cas’ throat.

Both of his hands went to cradle Castiel’s head, his fingers rubbing into his scalp appreciatively as his thumbs pushed around the swell of Cas’ lips. Dean could feel spit trailing down his balls, smearing against Cas’ nose every time he thrust in. It felt dirty and vulgar and turned him on even further. Cas was jacking himself off, pulling and squeezing almost perfectly in time to Dean’s thrusts.

Dean moaned loudly, uncaring of anyone who might be nearby to hear him. This was a treat and he was going to enjoy it. Every few thrusts he could hear and feel a moan he was cutting off as he pushed back in. The vibrations pulsed around him, his balls getting heavier every time. Damned dirty angel was going to make him come before he had the chance to enjoy himself. Two could play at that game.

“Play with your balls, Cas.” Another broken moan and the hand Cas wasn’t jacking himself off with moved from its place on his thigh to begin gently massaging his balls. Dean hummed approvingly. “So fucking good like this, Cas. Tugging that pretty cock while I fuck your throat. You love this just as much as I do, don’t you?” Castiel moaned and sucked hard as Dean pulled back. Dirty talk was a pleasure his angel would never admit to enjoying out loud. No matter, he couldn’t deny it when his cock twitched as Dean spoke.

“Fuck yeah you do, open your mouth so wide and swallow me whole. So gorgeous, angel. You know I can see my cock in your throat? Huh?” Dean grunted and thrusted in sharply to accentuate his words. “There’s this sweet little bulge that I can fucking _see_ when I have you all spread out like this.” Dean thighs were shaking, he was close. “Gonna come, Cas. You wanna swallow it or should I come on you?” Cas spread his legs wide, his fingers venturing down to rub around his entrance and Dean had his answer. He pulled out completely, a thick line of spit connecting the head of his cock to Cas’ upper lip. He wrapped a hand around himself and started jacking himself off, the slick slide of his calloused hands sending him straight over the edge.

His orgasm crashed through him, his balls pulsing and sending heavy ropes of come out to coat Cas’ face. The angel still had his mouth open, catching some of it on the roof of his mouth before swallowing it down. Dean moaned as he watched. Castiel’s chin, cheeks, lips, nose and even forehead had white splashes that were steadily dripping down into his hair.

Cas’ eyes slammed shut, his entire body seizing as he tensed up and came all over his stomach and chest with a rough groan. His voice was even more gruff than usual after their activities. Dean smiled down to Castiel affectionately. “There we go, that’s it, baby.” He rubbed a line of come into the skin of Cas’ cheek before moving to smear another into his hair. His angel panted, his entire body boneless in the afterglow. Dean chuckled. “That was awesome.” Cas nodded his agreement, his voice still not quite cooperating after the rough treatment his throat endured. Dean could see the smile on his lips as he reveled in it.


End file.
